pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disneygirl94
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Disneygirl94 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 02:29, 22 July 2009 Reply Hey Disneygirl. Your story looks great! Good fan art too. Also, I can put up the infobox for you. Also, just my personel oppinon (you can ignone if you want) Ferb's already has a girlfriend, Vannasa. Other then that, your story looks great! Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:28, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you, i liked your emily story too, she's so cute! I agree with you about Vanessa, i think she is too old for Ferb. P.S. Did you read 1 first or 2? if you read two first it won't make as much sense please reply thanks :) --Singerbabexo 02:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Np, emily was a good idea; you made her look like she was actually on the show in the pictures! Ferb came out amazing! P.S. I need help drawing Phineas and Marabella for the story together would you be able to draw them if you would like to, it's fine if you don't really want to. :)Also, if you don't know what she looks like she has her own page called Marabella, again you don't have to i will not be mad nor sad! Peace! --Singerbabexo 23:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Ello! I'm fine, thanks. Comment ca va? I'm glad you liked the new story, but quite honestly, I went overboard with the sappiness. (It took me a couple minutes to like this, because your avatar distracted me. It's cute :D) [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:23, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Watch out for that lilac bush, Isabelle! (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:31, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm not exactly random, I wouldn't say that. I might try one in the future. I'm working on a two-part one called Roleplaying Adventure. Let's just say it introduces a new character. I'll go make the page for it now. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Not offended at all, my friend. Her name's Honey. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 21:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Totally devastated. Just typed up the whole of Honey's page and rolled over my Ethernet cable with my spinny chair and unhooked it, therefore blanking the page when I went to save it. Thanks, karma. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 22:14, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Just letting you know, the new stories are up. For Honey's page, click here. For Roleplaying Adventure, click here. For part 2 of RA, click here. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 01:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I made a Beak episode for our new show, I wanted to wait until I saw Iron Man 2, but I was so syked I couldn't wait. :D-Phinfan Maybe we should, but let's save it for a later season, btw I can't take all the credit, every genius has his inspiration ;).-Phinfan *ninja rolls in* Hello, DG94! I saw your I snuck out to see you, Ferb's version. It is really good! :D [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk to vincent alyson} 22:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Ooo... (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk to vincent alyson} 00:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I feel like saying hello. Hello! There's a new pic on Honey's page. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 00:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't mind. What would you like? (Are you okay with me using Emily, by the way? She kinda drifts in and out of my stories...) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Baha, funny you should mention it. I'm working on a Paris Panic, but it's really long and I haven't line-broken it ( it means using ) yet, and it's wicked long, but it's got the old photo from The First Day in it, and Mrs. Flynn almost wrote Isabella Flynn on it. (: That's all I'll give away. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I dunno how I can write them so quick... sometimes I'll take a trip into ****** (can't say, it will give away my location) and see things in museums and whatnot... it gives me inspiration. Other times, I'm just like, "Isabella and Phineas on the beach. That's my story." Glad you're looking forward to it. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 00:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Good news! I've taken the time to line-break what I've written so far. Also, I saw the picture you left on my page... it's really cute! :DD [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:26, April 18, 2010 (UTC) I think I might upload it as a part one, but it'll be a major cliffhanger... can you handle it? ;) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 23:29, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *cowers* Don't kill me! Anyways I'll try to work on it today but it ends with an "Oh, no." Maybe I will upload it... (: I'll burn it to a CD and let you know as soon as is humanly possible. Hehe [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 18:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! After sitting in my bathtub and repeatedtly telling my friend that no, the story I was writing was not about her and some of her eighth grade friends, IT'S HERE! PARIS PANIC IS HERE! CLICK HERE TO READ IT! :DDD (an event worthy of many chins, as my other friend Raine would say) [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Baha, telekinesis. I saved the page and saw you wrote on my talk. o.0 [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) AAH! DON'T KILL ME! I had to redlink it so that I could just click and say "NEW PAGE!!!!!1!!!!11!!!one!!!!one!!!!eleven!!!" It's there now. You better appreciate the pain I went through to get it posted! Here is my story. Today I was chasing my friend to my computer room and I slipped on the kitchen floor and bruised my knees. These same knees were the ones I had to kneel on to put in the CD containing my story into my hard drive to copy and un redlink the page. It's there now though. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I looked at the date I started it. It was something like January 8, which means I've been working on it for over four months. It was, in fact, my very first fanfic. (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{i'm a little fame monster} 22:45, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, do you like Canderemy? [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how oblivious am I? You're welcome (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:01, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I give you permission to use Honey. JK :D I asked because I'm writing a Canderemy, a departure from the normal. Nan the cowdog gave me the ideas with her Candace/Jeremy/Cain stories. I'll make the page for my new character in a second, but the story's really underdeveloped. I might finish it quick and upload it, but there's slim chances of that happening. [[User:American che|'American che']]{fame} 00:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :) @ you and Marie: :3 Oh stop girls, I don't really deserve this.-Phinfan Aw come on, you're gonna make me cry.:) I love this site, awesome friends and a creative license, what more could a guy want?-Phinfan oh, u're right DG M&M 01:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) hey, i found when she loved me sung by michael crawford.... perfect for u know what! "You'll be in my heart.........." ^.^ M&M 01:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I got the perfect idea for another episode for our show, how about Isabella and Emily decide to enroll Julia and Lizzie in the Fireside girls, but Julia finds it boring so she decides to liven it up.-Phinfan Yeah I've seen the picture, I love the way you used various moods, my favorites were shocked, angry, and swooning XD, btw I did notice Ranjiv, but I just don't know how describe him though, 0.0 I just remembered Linda and Lawrence can be in it too, I've gotta add them right now.-Phinfan Oh, one more thing, maybe you could draw a picture with Julia and Lizzie (and any other female character if you like) in their Fireside girls uniforms, that would be cool.-Phinfan 0-0...yeah, sure, let's go with that.-Phinfan No, it's not bad, I just didn't expect to react like that, I thought you would just say "okay" or something, anyway we really need to make a wife for Buford, bullies fall in love too XD.-Phinfan They're all possibilities, we'll have to think about that. Well, I gotta hit the hay, nice workin' with ya'... ahem, DG, even though I've never seen your face, I can't think of anyone I'd rather talk with, well except Marie (blush).-Phinfan DG! U stole my idea! lol. "Jet the Threat". XD! thanks for using it anyway M&M 16:15, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Small problem...I don't know what to title my new episode, you know the fireside girls one.-Phinfan I've added Buford and his family to Summers Yet To Come, I decided Adyson as Buford's wife, once you see her profile your gonna lol.-Phinfan Hope you don't mind, I had to delete that part about Jet that says he teases the Fletchers for their accents, it seems kind of offensive.-Phinfan Nah, it's fine. :) I just gotta tell you how I visioned Jet, He is a short kid who you normally wouldn't take seriously, but he'd beat you to a pulp, kinda like a tick, only more painful.-Phinfan I'm gettin' kinda bored, you got anything you wanna talk about?-Phinfan What'cha have in mind?-Phinfan uh. was that u or phinfan who told me to read paris panic? I guess Adyson met Buford during a high speed chase XDDDDDDDDDDDD.-Phinfan kk, i'm reading paris panic right now. (hey, I call u at 8:45, yes?)M&M 00:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh. my. gosh. THAT WAS THE AWESOMEST-NON DG STORY EVER I'VE READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! M&M 00:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) U R MY BFF!!!!!!!!!!!! DG, this is coming from a girl who read the entire harry potter series in a week. whatdya expect! ^.^ LOL, jkjk......... I 'm sure it didn't really take u an hour! who wrote it? it's amazing! Oh, was it American che? yeah, i couldv'e guessed, she's awesome! anything new? M&M 00:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) i'm really sorry, hut i proabably won't b able to call u til 9:00, b/c of my hw. sorry! oh,,and POOR ADRIAN! i feel bad for him.... and beck- is she ever nice? does she like adrian back? 0h, my yonger bro is making an account- AlexM, (for obvious reasons) talk to him, will ya? thanx! M&M 00:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC)